Myelin failure or loss characterizes acquired and congenital myelin diseases. These hypomyelination disorders and demyelinating disorders have profound clinical effects and, in many cases, result in severe disabilities or reduced life spans in patients with the disorders. Few treatment options are currently available to these patients.